kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-143
Summary After Asha is released from her prison cell, she has a video chat with Saha. He has a theory on why she disappeared for three years in the past. After she has used hoti visnu about 1000 times, she stopped using it. She had only used it a few times recently: when she was in the water channel, the day she passed through Kalibloom's checkpoint, and when she revived Teo. The last time she cast hoti visnu was in N12, right before her disappearance. Saha gives Asha a chance to explain herself. When she does not, he presents his theory: that in the three years she was missing, she simply did not exist. He notes how strange it is that no one tried to look for someone as famous as her when she disappeared, not even him. He concludes that it was likely a side effect of hoti visnu. There was no way that she could use the spell after Visnu's disappearance without some penalty; for using it over 1000 times, her penalty was losing her very existence. Saha reveals that her executioner, after looking after her lifespan, told him that she was originally supposed to be dead by N13. By using hoti visnu to strengthen her magic, she also extended her lifespan. She disappeared for three years, thus extending her lifespan until N16. Asha confirms that his theory is correct. She remarks on his high status, power and talent, sense of justice, and long life as a quarter. He really is, she says, a natural-born hero. If he was truthful about receiving an oracle, she would have even less of a chance of defeating him. Saha says he did not lie about the oracle, and that doing so would be blasphemy. Asha asks him what his point is in showing her the magic usage records. He surmises that she only has a limited number of hoti visnu uses left before she disappears again. She confirms, but says that she cannot tell him the exact number she has left. Saha reveals why he has given her conditional parole. Originally he considered keeping her next to the barrier stone, but does not want to give such an important role to someone who could vanish unexpectedly. Instead, she will fight the suras—but in a way that she cannot harm humans. He tells her to go through the door opposite her when instructed to, which will transport her into the middle of the suras. The choice to either fight them to amend for her crimes or to run away is hers, but if she joins the suras, he will kill her using bhavati surya. Asha accepts the conditions and says she will wait until she is given further orders. At the Temple of Wind, Leez has a new outfit and is getting a makeover from Mirha. After Mirha finishes applying makeup on Leez, she steps back to admire her handiwork. Now, she says, Leez truly looks like Rao's child. She tells Leez that if all ends well, she will become a hero like her father. Yuta, who is watching them standing on a tree branch outside, is shocked at Leez's new appearance. He crouches down, thinking that he is unable to go nearer and that he is about to go crazy, when the tree branch he is standing on snaps and causes him to fall. Mirha and Leez look outside, startled at the sudden noise. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted June 29, 2015): * (thumbnail - Asha): Regarding Asha's reappearance after she disappeared for three years: Since the beginning (of the story), Ruche and others discussed it sometimes, but nobody thought it was strange and otherwise ignored it. Nobody searched for her during the three years she was missing. And when she suddenly reappeared, nobody was curious about where she'd been... That's certainly strange, considering Asha's popularity! * (Asha stepping out of her cell): The person who ordered Asha to come out last episode has already quickly run away. * (Asha/Saha): Asha and Saha are opposites in many ways. However, they both have outstanding skills. * (Yuta): The battle within himself rages on. 2-143 making up for her crimes.png|restitution 2-143 saha's warning.png|warning 2-143 makeover.png|makeover 2-143 shocked yuta.png|stalker Notes * Thoughts on Asha's disappearance and lifespan: ** It may be related to Visnu's tendency to disappear whenever he used time manipulation too much. However, in Visnu's case, he had to wait until the universe ended before he could return. ** Brilith earlier told Agni that Asha needed someone to hold her here or else she'll disappear. It's possible that Brilith witnessed Asha's disappearance in N12. ** This may explain Agni's insight of Asha (the twisty red X). (birdie: It was like 404 page not found since she was supposed to be not-alive.) ** Claude first hinted at a discrepancy in Asha's lifespan after their card game at the Temple of Earth, when he brought up the subject of Death silent magic. ** Some fans have pointed out that if Asha didn't exist for three years, her physical age when she reappeared would actually be 17 and not 20. * Claude previously suggested tying Asha to a barrier stone instead of executing her. Kubera characters to appear in an upcoming game! It's not a Kubera game, hehe! The characters Kubera Leez and Asha Rahiro will appear in a mobile game called Midnight In City - Beautiful Girls Association. Even though there are a lot of Kubera characters, I chose the two most important female characters (though one doesn't really seem like a girl, but anyway...) I drew the Kubera characters like this (close-up of Leez) And Asha will look like (sneak peek of Asha) hahaha hahahaha (sticker - Moon grinning evilly) (My apologies - this was only half translated, and the rest will be added later. -HSC) References